Another Chance
by AnnaBella07
Summary: Murdered by the hands of her own blood, Phoenix discovers another chance at life, rather than the screams of the damned, awaiting her in death; What she didn't expect was to be reincarnated as someone she was very familiar with. As the hardships grow she soon discovers that "with every gift, their is a curse chained to it" OcX? Disclaimer: Cindy does not own this
1. Chapter 1

**⇀Adaptability⇀**

Truthfully I had never wished for death, despite my actions. I had wanted to live, maybe find "love" or "acceptance" because these we such foreign concepts to me. Betrayal, loneliness, fear; these were the things I was familiar with. For me, living day after day was like waking up with a knife in your heart and repeating it all over again; as if it were some horrid nightmare. Though despite the pain, I still dreamed of the day I would live such a fantasy, until reality awakens me. I could never find love or acceptance (does it even exist?), after all who would willingly love a broken doll; A smile plastered upon its face; A soulless object; An overused toy and I hated this painful fact. I was just an old toy, forgotten by many and unwanted by others. I remember when it used to hurt thinking about all of this, but overtime I had grown numb to my despair. I wonder at times, what causes me to continue on living; Though, I guess, it doesn't matter anymore. After my Father died, I discovered how truly lost I was.

I grew up in a home that literally leaked hatred and hopelessness. Many would have considered me anti-social but in truth I was just scared. After all growing up like I did, would have scarred any normal person. The abuse started when I was only five years old. I had heard my mother calling me down stairs " Phoenix, get down here" her voice echoing throughout the house; Though she seemed a bit angry and that's what made me hesitate in following her orders, but eventually I walked down. I regretted it as soon as I reached her. Her fist came to meet painfully with my cheek. I cried. What did you expect me to do? I was five years old and the women who was supposed to love and care for me had just hit me for seemingly no reason at all.

Though she didn't stop there. Gripping onto my hair she pulled me up until my feet weren't even touching the floor and threw me down " you little bitch, you're nothing but a mistake" at first I didn't understand what these words meant, it wasn't until a few years later I got the message. My mother was raped and that's what lead to my birth. I was a living reminder of that night for her; A horrid nightmare, that came to life haunting her every living moment. At first, I hated the man who had hurt my mother and forced himself upon her, but later I began to hate myself. It wasn't him that was causing her pain every waking moment just by living, it was me.

That's why I never got mad or lashed back when she would hit me, but the beatings only got worse when she brought one of her lover's back home. I hated him. He made my mother become twisted and evil. Though I guess every curse has a blessing hidden within it. They gifted me with a baby brother so loving and pure that I knew I could be happy if I had him by my side, but I soon discovered that happiness can abandon you just as easily as despair can encase ones heart. I was turning fifteen when it happened. When my light finally faded away. My "parents" had walked into my room with a bag in their hands and told me it was my birthday gift. I didn't know. I thought they were finally give me a chance. I didn't know they would go this far because of their hated towards me. It was my fault, if I had ended my life sooner this wouldn't have happened.

Walking towards the bag in their arms I pried it open, oblivious to what laid inside. His head was the first thing I saw as I stumbled back. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I just stood frozen until I collapsed and a sob ripping out of me. I felt like I was choking on his name as I tried to reach out to touch his body as if to check that this wasn't some horrid illusion my mind conjured up. Matthew, my little Yu-chan, is gone. I didn't know what to do. my mind just wasn't willing to believe "little whore, it's because of you that he's dead, that we had to do this" I knew it was because of me that he's dead, but hearing those words come from that bastards mouth, I couldn't stand it. I lost it and every bit of control I had slipped away as I lunged at him.

How could they do this to my little Yu-chan. He was an angel, he didn't deserve to die, so I took all my anger, my frustration, out on the ones who tormented me all these years; The ones who took my hope from me. At that second, I didn't care that I was a living sin myself, I wanted to make them feel the same pain I went through the past few years. At that second, I hated them and so every hit that met flesh I screamed and cried and begged "why?" because Yu-chan was pure he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this, so why! While prying me off of the bastard. my 'Mother' slapped me, screaming "You stupid bitch, it's because of you he's dead don't blame anyone else but yourself" as she pulled my hair so hard that I could hear my ears ringing. I couldn't take it, as I pushed her away from me stumbling as she let me go. I finally let everything out: Every emotion, every thought, every regret, every insecurity it all escaped as I yelled back "I didn't kill him. You took him away from me. My angel. You took Yu-chan from me. You think I don't know the looks you sent him when he was with me. I'm not stupid. You hated him because he willingly spent time with the mistake. You can't lie to me and you can't blame me for something I never would have done. You both disgust me you fucking demons you whor-" pain shot through me "SHUT UP!"

I tried to breathe as I realized what happened but the pain was too much, as blood spilled from the stab wound on my stomach "you don't know anything, you damn mistake, so shut up!" I could see the black blobs beginning to encase my vision when she pulled the knife out. It was like a trigor. The hatred I felt for them it all slipped away as my mind focused on the pain. Was this the way I was going to die probably forgotten like an unwanted doll; killed by my own blood, but I guess it's better this way. I've finally found my escape. I tried to smile at this thought, but I found that I couldn't when I realized where I'd probably be heading in the afterlife. Yu-chan would be living up in heaven while I'd rot in hell like my 'parents' when their time comes, but still I was glad that Yu-chan wouldn't have to suffer with me anymore. He would be too busy living it up in heaven. Looking up at the bitch that I still consider a mother, I spit a glob of blood at her as I spoke my last words "Go to hell, bitch" before death embraced me.

I expected flames and screams to greet me in the afterlife but I guess this could be as tormenting as that. Darkness. That's what I was greeted with. I couldn't feel, smell, hear or see anything but still I had this sense of awareness. I knew I had hands and feet and toes and I could move, but I was trapped. The darkness, it was almost suffocating. I didn't know how long I was going to be here or actually how long I was here and it scared me. Was this going to be my hell? Was I going to spend my life here for eternity? Was I to be isolated from all life, only my thoughts to keep me company? I was scared by this. My thoughts, my memories, they scared me and they were all I had. Time was lost to me. All that kept me company was some haunting memories, but then I remembered my brother. It's almost humorous how I consider him to be my light within my dark life and now it wasn't just a metaphor but reality.

The light burned my eyes, though it was reassuring knowing for certain that I had eyes to begin with. As my eyes adjusted to brightness I heard my brother's voice whisper "live" before the light encased me. It was blinding and I couldn't see or hear, but I could feel something big holding me cradling me like a newborn child. I was scared dear lord how long will I continue being scared. I didn't know what was going on. My eyes adjusted as time passed. There were things I was familiar with as I took in my surroundings like a big table across my bed, a big bear twirling above my head, huge bars surrounding me. That was when I realized how large everything was to my eyes, but when I looked at my hands I noticed how chubby and small they were compared to the truck designs on my bed. I felt helpless as I tried to understand what was going on. I thought of my old life. Science, Religion, Insanity these were the possibilities. Science: Maybe, I was living life like in the Matrix movie. Religion: Maybe, this is reincarnation. Insanity: Maybe, I became insane from all the things I went through in life. Out of the possibilities I chose religion, mostly because how the other two scared me. So as I smiled in satisfaction, I wondered what this life would entail. It almost made me happy knowing that I got a second chance at life.

Years have passed and I was now 7 years old. I've grown fond of this life. My parents, I discovered, are Rozalia and Emilio Arconato and were both born and raised in Italy. They met during their teen years but had me at in their late twenties and are currently in their mid thirties. My new parents were wonderful people. They've named me Sasha. This new life has made me so much more happier than my previous one ever could. Here, i have loving parents and I'm able to smile a lot people may still consider me an anti-social freak, I'm happy because I have a loving family. This truly was another chance at life and even though I'm a male in this life I would never trade this for anything in the world.

"Sasha! come inside. Dinners ready" I heard my mom yell from inside, ripping me from my thoughts "coming" I yell back while climbing down the tree I was on and running to the dining room. While placing myself on an unoccupied chair, I gazed in hunger at the food displayed on the table. My mom made the best food ever and I'm not exaggerating she could easily become a five star cook if she wanted to. Looking up at my mom as she entered the room with a bowl of sliced bread on hand, I smiled "mom you know how make the best food ever" meeting my eyes she smiled while ruffling my hair "well aren't you a little sweet talker, my little genius"

It was kind of funny how accepting my parents were to everything. At eight months I was already speaking my first words and at a year and half I was walking if not a bit like a drunk but you get my point. My parents responses _"my son's a little genius, he's so adorable!"_ when I heard them I wanted to laugh, god I love them. When I came back to reality the first thing I heard was "Oh, you're going to be such a heart breaker I can see it now. Make sure to give me grandchildren though" I couldn't help but blush "mom, stop it I'm only seven and-" before I could even finish my soon to be rant my mother's whole attitude changed as she squeezed me, exclaiming "not now though. I won't let any of those vultures take you from me now not until you know how to defend yourself against those desperate she-devils..." all I could was roll my eyes as she continued on and hope my dad could come down and save me "and then you can adopt a baby and live an adorable uke life with your hubby"

I think my blush made look like a tomato as my dad came into the room chuckling "Honey I think you should let him go before he faints from embarrassment from all the things you're telling him" letting me go as she pouted she complained "but I need to tell him this because I can already see those she-devils eyeing him every time we go shopping. I need him to be prepared for them and maybe bring into the adorable life of uke-hood. Oh I can see it now" I could almost see the stars in her eyes as went back into dream land. God, my mom could be so weird at times. "Rose we should get started on eating before the food gets cold" like a switch my mother came down from La-La land " your right, we can't have our little soon-to-be Uke starving before he can even walk down uke-hood" while meeting the gaze of my father's, we both smiled at my mother's actions; though I blushed as my mind registered what she had said. Mom is so weird.

The night was cold as I sat in my favorite tree. Gazing up at the night sky, I could feel the wind gently caressing my cheeks it was July second, my birthday. I was now nine years old, but It's strange how my birthday is the same as my last life. The same day my brother was killed; The same day I died. I could feel my heart cracking as my mind buried itself into the memories I had locked away long ago.

_**Flashback↴**_

"_hey Yu-chan get up don't you want to watch the episode of katekyo hitman reborn" I smiled I saw my response. Hurriedly the throwing the covers off and jumping off the bed, only to trip as face met ground, laughing I helped him up " gosh Yu-chan you act more like tsuna every second that passes. Should I start calling you dame-yu-chan from now on?" a cry of panic came from little Yu-chan "what, no! I'm not dame the ground just tripped me" I couldn't help but laugh at my brothers antics as he flailed his arms around in a no-no manner. "fine no dame anywhere in your name but come on let's go watch watch reborn now" smiling my brother ran out the room yelling "okay but last one there has to be a slave for a week" panicking I ran after him " hey you're cheating that's not fair" laughing my brother glanced back me at while sticking his tongue at me _

"_life isn't fair, so suck it up"_

_**Flashback⇐**_

Maybe this was my brother telling me not to worry about the past or something, but still I smiled. Even though he's not there for me physically. he's still watching me. "Sasha come in here we have a surprise for you" I heard my parents call out. I wonder they're going to give me this year man I hope it's money again. Last year they gave me one hundred euro and if you don't know that's around one hundred and thirty five U.S. dollars. Yes, they are awesome. Climbing down my beloved tree I ran inside. Finding my parents sitting in the living-room, I greeted them "hey mom, dad what did you get me? is it money?" smiling at the thought of money I eagerly awaited their reply. My mom spoke first "no, this year we're going to give you something better than that" something better than money, I doubted it "now you have to know what the gift is before you make an opinion about it" nodding my head in understanding, I waited for them to show me what my gift was. "alright tell me what would you do if we told you, you can can have a chance at a really awesome power" my mom questioned.

Even though I was confused on why she asked this I still thought over the idea. I probably would've been really glad because then I would be able to protect my parents way better I could ever could right now. while announcing my thoughts out loud, I glanced up at them feeling a bit insecure "well I would be really happy because I would be able to protect you from like burglars and I wouldn't be a dead weight and stuff" A gasp of shock escaped me as my picked me up and hugged my to death."oh Sasha you're not a dead weight you're a little angel who's going to be an adorable Uke when he grows up, so no you could never be a dead weight because you're too adorable for that"I think for a second there I stopped breathing from how tight she was holding me, catching the fond smile of my father was sending us I saw him stand up as he coaxed my mom into letting me go "Honey I think the boy understands that we love him now and remember we still haven't given him his gift yet" gasping in realization she let go of me while smiling."well Sasha, you're in luck" my mom began as looked up at my parents in confusion. what were they talking about?"well you see this ties into our jobs"

This only confused me more how can it tie into their job, but my father picked up where my mom had left off "we work as freelance hitman in the mafia. You're probably wondering what the mafia is. Well it's an, metaphysically, underground society that is hidden from normal people because of a code of silence called the Omerta"My mind was slowly processing the information they gave. So they were criminals, well criminals by societies standards. I couldn't care less what they were as long as they stayed with me. So nodding my head indicating for him to continue, I smiled letting them know I still accepted them.

Sighing in relief, my mother continued for my father"well in the mafia many assassins and the like are going to be after us and you since they recently became aware of who's child you are. So your father and I thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to defend yourself if in case anything happens" I can understand that, so their going to teach me about guns? "so you're going to teach me about guns?" my father spoke up this time "yes, though there's more to it than that. You see, there's a power that the mafia knows about, anyone can use this power if they have enough training, that's why we're asking you to promise us that you'll keep this a secret from civilians" As I nodded to my dad in understanding "I promise" though on in the inside I was panicking because this seemed so eerily familiar to what I had remembered just minutes before. As my father stepped back I saw an indigo flame produce from the palm of his hand, I stumbled back in shock while tripping on thin air "whoa" was what left my mouth as I stared at my father in awe, but no that wasn't enough for them. As my mom stepped forward, I stared in amazement when blue flames emitted from her forehead. I think I trying to do an imitation of a goldfish before I finally snapped out of it "whoa"

Okay maybe I hadn't snapped out of it completely. Chucking, my parents smiled at each other while mom continuing with their speech "these are called Dying Will Flames and there are seven types: Rain, Storm, Mist, Cloud, Lightning, Sun, and Sky. The strength of the flame produced depends on how strong your Will is. Each flame has it's own characteristics and can be identified by the color of the flame. For example, I have the rain flame which can be identified by it's blue tint while your father holds the mist flame which can be identified by the indigo colored outlining. Since your father and I believe training with guns is something that can easily be mastered, we've decided that we're going to teach you flames and once you've mastered them we'll show you how to hold a gun, so how does that sound"

Even though I was in shock, I couldn't help but smile. It was almost unbelievable how far their love goes. Most people would have thought of them as insane, teaching their eight year old child how to fight and maybe they were, but all I could see as I look into their eyes was worry; worried for safety, worried for their lives, worried for the whole family. They were so worried that I just had to smile up at them while reassuring them "Mom. Dad. You guys gotta stop worrying so much. It would be great having the chance of not being hopeless if anything happened to you two" while many would have thought of this as a selfish sentence, it reassured my parents. After all, they were doing this because they were teaching their son how to survive in the cold world of the mafia, since they couldn't always be there for him. It was a harsh reality, for all of them, but it made them happy that their son could have a chance at living when facing the world of the mafia. Like a switch my Fathers posture changed "alright son since you're so sure about this, let's test your resolve" With that, the torture began. A multitude of times I almost regretted agreeing but then I would remember the laughs and smiles my family shared together at the dinner table and my resolve would double. I wanted to protect that peaceful life with my dying will.

* * *

_**(Expect the next chapter to be up no longer than next week…. I can promise you that. I would also like to say that I would be very thankful for comments on how to improve my writing. Thank you.)**_

_**Cindy out~**_


	2. Chapter 2

✫_A Light Within The Darkness_✬

It's been eleven years since that childish dream was made and six since my parents death; five since I discovered who I was reincarnated as and eight years since I've joined the mafia. I was now nineteen and known throughout the mafia as Viper. I was feared. My power over illusions surpassed that of my father's long years ago. No one knew of my true identity because of the cloak and illusions that hid my form. I was known as the most powerful illusionist throughout the Mafia world and many bosses have begged me to join them, but none of them had enough money for it. So they simply paid me for the most complicated jobs. I easily overcame each and everyone of them. The simplicity of it all made me yearn for something more, though whatever I yearned appeared to be out of my reach.

My life in this world began peaceful but later grew cold as I walked deeper into underground world. Though I soon discovered just as there is darkness within light, there is light within the darkness. It almost made me panic when I witnessed the innocence that remained even in the most dreaded area of the mafia world. It was midnight in Italy the streets appeared to be abandoned as I was finished with my last assignment and walking home when I witnessed it.

A child, no older than nine stood before a group of mafioso members shakily pointing a gun at them as he defended a barely conscious man while screaming hysterically "I won't let you kill daddy" It almost reminded me of my past life, before I was killed, but instead of the man I saw myself as my brother defended me preventing my parents from beating me anymore. Unknowingly a whispered word escaped my my lips "Yu-chan" for a moment I stood frozen, staring helplessly at the scene taking place. "listen kid, your father's a traitor we're just doing our job so step aside before we kill you" I wanted to help so badly but my body wasn't listening as the boy went hysterical "no daddies my daddy and he's supposed to stay with me"

I wanted to cry. God what was I doing. I could hear the helplessness and desperation in his voice, but as I saw what appeared to be the leader lift up his gun reality snapped at me. While swiftly casting an illusion over him, I shot him in the head. Before anyone could react I quickly took down the rest of the mafioso. It was bloody and I almost regretted acting like such an amateur when I turned to the child that fainted when he saw the blood, but decided it was better this way. Those men deserved a bloody death for threatening to kill a child. As for the child, life is unfair. Sometimes you just have to deal with life's surprises. Walking towards the child, I picked him up as I checked the pulse of the kid's father. Dead. This is going to be hard on the kid was the last thought I had before I called a mafia's version of 'clean-up' before heading home with the kid.

As I walked through the woods, I made my way to my pay-free cabin. It was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the crunching of leaves, until I reached my destination. The cabin was simple. A small bedroom with a connected restroom; A kitchen and a dining table in it. Nothing much, so without a glance at my surroundings I made my way to the single bedroom, as I quietly slid the door open while making sure not to disturb the brat in my arms when I placed him on the bed.

While thinking back to kid's deceased father, I faintly wondered what I was going to do with the child. I couldn't leave him alone and I couldn't leave him to foster care; _after all, with how desperate the Estraneo family is for more test subjects he'd probably fall prey to them in the orphanage. _ Italy was the heart of the mafia and this kid reminded me so much of my little brother that it was almost nauseating, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of hope. What if he was reincarnated here along with me. Though I quickly banished the thought out of my mind, how likely was that, but I decided to let the kid make the decision when he wakes up. It was his life and I couldn't just drag him around, I'm not his mom or anything like that.

With that in mind, I left the bedroom and decided to make myself some coffee so that I would be awake when the kid gets up.

It was one in the afternoon till I finally heard the ruffling of sheets. Man ten hours, the kid knows how to take his time sleeping. I stood up when I heard the bedroom door open. I have to admit the kid looked like a baby kitten it almost made me smile at the cuteness radiating from him. He had wavy red hair that reached his chin and green eyes that reminded me of the forest outside while looking about four foot three in height. He looked like the spitting image of Matthew, it was almost scary their similarities.

Breaking out of my morbid thoughts, I glanced towards the kid as he spoke "hey lady, where's my dad" I couldn't help the pity from showing as I responded bluntly "your father's dead." okay I admit that maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt and maybe laid down a bit more softly to him, but what's done is done; Though looking at him as he cried for his deceased loved one, I felt it pull at my heart strings. Walking towards him, I pulled him into a hug while he clung onto me. I was such a softy. I mean I've killed people, murdered a multitude of families, sold addictive drugs, helped human trafficking all so I for money; but when it comes to a random kid crying it's like the person that did those things never existed as I comforted the child in my arms. I really was such a softy.

Five minutes into his crying, the kid fell asleep. Two hours into his sleep I decided to wake him up. There were more important matters to attend to than wallowing over a dead person. For instance, what he was going to do from here on out.

I may sound heartless saying this but death was natural and just like natural disasters, you just have to deal with it. Life is tough and it never plays fair. It doesn't wait for anyone to get over their grief so you have to adapt to whatever life gives you because every once in while they're going to give you something to cherish.

While looking down at the awakened-now crying- child, my eyes softened as I bent down to eye level, my eyes still hidden within my hood, and spoke the most honest words I have ever spoken in years "look brat, I'm not going to say everything's going to be okay or that your dad's watching over you or anything like that, I'm going to be blunt with you. Life might get hard or better, I don't know, but what I can tell, no what I can promise and even swear to you is that if you come with me I'll find a family you can proudly call your own. I'll teach how to protect your family with just a simple resolve. You just have to promise me never to wallow in your miseries, you have to promise me that you'll learn from everything life throws at you. Learn from what happened yesterday."

Looking at him expectantly, I heard him mumble something that almost made me smile "what I don't think I quite heard that, care to repeat it" while rubbing his eyes he turned his head away from me, as he spoke more clearly than before "I promise" Though he quickly looked back at me with annoyance written on his face "and my names not brat, I have a name you know so call me by it" while standing up, I looked at him with barely hidden amusement "well I would, if I knew it" blushing slightly he revealed his name "Alessio" defender, how ironic. Though it made me smile this kid was going to do good in the mafia, I just need to make sure he doesn't go over the edge while there.

Looking at him, I smiled " nice to meet you brat, you can call me master from here on out" His reaction made me want to laugh, it's been so long since I've been this happy. His face twisted into a scowl that greatly resembled a pout "what, but why?!"

"because it's a sign of respect and from this day on you'll be my apprentice" I responded easily. Scowling(pouting) Alessio conceded "fine...master" Nodding at him I decided " alright lets test out that resolve of yours, right now" panicking he hurriedly questioned "wait, what?! Right not?" I nodded in confirmation as he continued in a panic "b-but I don't have anything on me to defend myself!" while running forward as he ran out the door, I spoke before attacking him "it's called improvising".

Now some may think I was going a bit hard on someone who had little to no fighting experience but I say is fuck off. This is necessary in order to find where my new students combat level stands. You see there are many types to this. The worst type is Dame in which the student knows nothing and will most likely lose against a chiwawa type opponent by tripping over thin air. The next type is the average joe, where the student would lose against a dalmatian. Next is a natural, in what appears to be the average joe while is in reality someone who can get a few lucky hits against an average mafioso. While these are only the three most distinctive types, there is such thing a thing as an in-between. I just need to find out where he falls in so that I can train him properly.

Though I guess I can admit just this. His high pitched screams are pretty funny " AH! Are You Trying To Kill Me!" yup he's fitting himself nicely into the dame-type "No I'm preparing you for the mafia" I stated calmly as I dead-legged him. While watching as he crumbled to the ground, I smirked. No wonder reborn was known as sadist when teaching, it was fun playing like this. Smirking slightly I casually commented "If you don't stand up soon I'm going to have to change your nick-name from Brat to no-good" The proud glint in my eyes went unnoticed to the child as he got up with a glare of determination "that's not going to happen because I'll show you what I can do"

Even though the outcome didn't change, the proud glint in my eyes was undeniable as I carried him back home; after three hours of endless training. It was actually surprising how long he lasted. From what I had observed he had little to no training at all, but his determination kept him from giving up. It was admirable since I expected him to faint from exhaustion within the first hour of our training, but he exceeded my expectations. Smirking slightly as I entered the cabin I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. My first student and I can already see the bud of a successful hitman.

It's been four years since I had taken Alessio as my apprentice and I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud. He had already gathered quite a few family members and was repeatedly exceeding my expectations. I don't think there's anything else I could teach him. While walking down the streets of Bourges, I decided to meet with my student. Turning a corner I glanced up at the house that I was met with. It was fairly large, but not exceedingly so, containing a driveway and a pool in the back while four types of cars sat in front. In other words expensive. It irritated me with how much the brat spent on useless things. While ignoring my irritation, I entered the house. As soon as I entered I was met with yells, the idiot boys were fighting over a controller. Walking over to them, I smirked slightly as I slammed my fist on each boys head

"Is that a way to greet your an honorary guest, Aloys?Anton?" I asked only to be greeted with incredulous looks.

(_Both Aloys and Anton were twins and of German descent. My student had met them during one of our visits to Germany. From the story that Alessio told me, he had found them being beaten by some mafioso. Being the 'hero' he was, he rushed in to save them only barely make it out with their lives. I almost beat him then and there until he begged me to train them as well, so that they could join his family. Instead of beating just him I beat the all three of them and then patched them up while muttering fesso under my breath. A week later, I found myself training them alongside Alessio_)

"More like unwelcomed" I heard the two blonde idiots mutter, but I decided to let it go this time. After all there were more important matters on my mind "look brats tell me where my idiot student is, I need to speak with him along with the rest of the family" While taking note of the seriousness in my voice, the kids answered "he's in his office. Do you want us to gather the others?" I nodded my head to them in confirmation as I watched them leave before heading down a hall to my student's office.

Entering one of the doors, I glanced around the room only to find my student sleeping at his desk. Muttering insults in my head I went to wake up my student. Grabbing the Gun hidden in my sleeve I shot it just an inch above his ear, "Idiot-student get up before I decide to torture you for ignoring an honorary guest" I smirked in amusement at the yell of panic/surprise I was met with "ah! master what are you doing here" Even after four years, my student still acted like a dame. While his skills may have increased a great deal, his attitude is relatively the same. A my amusement ceased as I was reminded of why I had come to meet with my student. "Idiot-student calm down I'm still waiting for your family to meet with us" as if on cue the door opened as nine people gathered inside the relatively large office.

"ah nice to see you all again" I said pleasantly as each of them took their places around my soon-to-be-ex student "why did you want to meet with all of us Master?" Alessio asked in wonder. Man I'm just going to be blunt "I'm here to announce that I'm officially the ending your apprenticeship" I guess that was too blunt from what the reaction I received tell me "What?! but why? was I not a good student? If so I promise I'll do better! but please don't end it" Alessio said in a panic as the other members glared at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Do better? He's already exceeded my expectations! There's no need to do better if I can't teach him anymore because there's nothing more more I can teach him. " Alessio, calm down. I'm not ending your apprenticeship because you did anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually. You exceeded any expectations set for you. There's just simply nothing more I can teach you" looking each of them in the eyes, I pulled down my hood and smiled "I'm actually quite proud to have been able to teach each of you"

This was the first time they ever saw my actual face, so I guess my beauty surprised them into silence, or something, because they just stood there like idiots. While lifting up my hood, I covered my eyes "so now that my job is done, I'll be heading out. I just received a job that is paying me _good_ money" I couldn't help but giggle insanely in my head. Even before I died I understood why mammon loved money, it was because there would come a day when you would really need it. The Arcobaleno trials was a perfect example of that. Money made the world go round. I waved goodbye as I cast an illusion around myself. While heading to my private plane, I couldn't stop the small smile from creeping up my face. I really was a softy.

_**Author's note:**_

_Now I would like to thank all the comments you guys left me in my last chapter. It was all really helpful and encouraging. So Thank You. _

_Oh and to one of the commenters yes she, now he, does here I'll explain_

_when I wrote "_As I nodded to my dad in understanding "I promise" though on in the inside I was panicking because this seemed so eerily familiar to what I had remembered just minutes before"_ He was referring to the flashback he had about his little brother in his last life...and later his suspicion is confirmed when his parents talk about the types of dying will flames__.__ I guess with my style of writing you should for hints rather than the "OMG I'm in KHR" those types of lines make the story seem rather bland and simple...well I mean that's just my opinion though…_

_anyways there you go… alright so…_

**Cindy Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A New Encounter...**_

The ride back to my homeland,Italy, was rather bland. I guess if I want entertainment, I should take a public transportation next time. As stepped out of the plain, I glanced around at my surroundings. It appears this 'job' was nothing but a failed attempt at an ambush. These failed attempts at assassination were rather tiring and well irritating because none could ever get close to reaching me never mind killing me. It was beginning to become tiresome. The stronger I got, the less fun fights are. At least Alessio kept me entertained for a while, but now his apprenticeship is finished and I'm bored again.

Walking down the 'empty' forest road, I gave an air of ignorance to the 'danger' surrounding me. The rustling of leaves was my signal. I cast an illusion over myself making it appear as if I was still walking obliviously. For a short moment I found amusement in knocking each man out, it was like playing a game of cat and mouse. I smiled at this thought. Though still, I wish I could meet someone that can actually put up a fight. Back in the day I found amusement in those types of fights. The struggle to come out as victor made a warmth creep into my heart.

The adrenaline that would kick as I fought for my life. Those were the moments I loved.

Finally finishing up my last victim, I called for a clean-up before heading home.

I sat alone at home while yearning for something interesting to occur soon. The soft knocks to my cabin was my answer. I think god's looking out for me now. Swinging to my feet from, I went to answer the door. While preparing myself for a fight, no one was supposed to know where I lived after all. Swinging open the door I couldn't help the sadness creeping into my heart as I gazed down at who stood before me.

Luce, the future sky arcobaleno. I knew why she was here, she was gathering the soon-to-be arcobaleno and I hated this fact. I already knew I was the best illusionist in the mafia, no exaggerations, and so I was the best fit for the role of mist arcobaleno. At that moment, I despised her and her _undying _loyalty to destiny.

Hearing her speak as if we were life-long friends angered me the most though. "ah Viper it's good to finally meet you. I've been waiting so long for this moment. How is your family doing" That's what made me hate her the most. She was the person that was going to make my life hell because of her idiotic devotion to destiny. Looking at her now, I decided to hide my growing hatred "may I ask how you know my name and the location of my current abode"

It was as polite as I was going to get with her "ah let me introduce myself first. My name is Luce, the current Giglio Nero boss and I just came here to talk" analyzing her carefully she _appeared _to be sincere. Key word, appeared. After years of living in the mafia, you learn to become wary of everyone because appearances can be deceiving. It didn't matter that the _show_ described her as kind and caring. This was the real world. Trust was rarely seen and expressed in the mafia because of how easily that could get you killed.

My gun was inside my sleeves and my illusions were ready to be used. Stepping aside, I allowed her to enter. While placing myself in an empty chair at the dining table, I decided to ask "alright what is it you want to talk about" while gesturing for her to sit down. Complying she elaborated as she took her place in an empty chair "Throughout the mafia, the Giglio Nero bosses are known for their clairvoyance and in one of my visions I discovered how much of an asset your abilities would benefit me… so I came to you personally to ask you if you would join my family"

I almost snorted then and there. Was this woman an idiot, throughout my years in the mafia I never once joined a family preferring to roam freely. What made her think I would _willingly_ join her family "I'm sorry but I must decline your _kind_ offer, I prefer not to have a single tie to any family. Otherwise it would become troublesome receiving the jobs that pay to my expectations" Gazing at her I could see the indecision within her eyes before resolve and acceptance overtook it "Did you know the Vongola and Giglio Nero are currently on very good terms… we are in such good terms that I can even ask them to target a specific group of people and they would gladly comply. Viper, wasn't it just a few days ago you visited your apprentice"

I could easily recognize the threat within her words, it was so obvious and yet it was spoken as if this were some type of everyday conversation. I wanted to strangle her, kill her for daring to threaten someone I held dear to to me. Instead, I stared at her impassively as if what she had said didn't matter at all and I could see the doubt creep into her eyes as I spoke

"ah yes I visited that idiot student the other day, I finally decided to end his apprenticeship, he wasn't paying me enough money to deal with his family of failures" you may think this was a horrible excuse but if you knew my reputation in the mafia then you'd discover it was a very plausible excuse. I saw the disgust directed at me, maybe she thought I didn't care for the death of a child, as she continued to attempt to persuade me "What if the Giglio Nero pay you more than what the smaller families you work for pay"

Even though I said I despised her, you must understand the importance of money before judging me. "How much is the Giglio Nero famiglia willing to give me for my services" I questioned. Either way I knew becoming an arcobaleno was unavoidable. My morals simply wouldn't allow me to let this curse fall on another's shoulders. It frustrated me how willingly I was to condemning myself to such a cursed life.

Though from what the knowledge I had from my past life there was a slight chance at happiness. A cure to the curse. Still that didn't mean my morals prevented me from taking advantage of her "five thousand euro" I almost laughed at that. Seriously, five thousand was nothing compared to the money I received. Multiply that by a hundred and you have a fraction of what I make, daily. It was amusing, how she threatens me and then tries to con me from the money I deserved. Though this was something I had grown used to and had great experience in.

Though I knew I had to make this easier for her, since I had already resigned myself to my chosen path. "multiply that by one hundred then add half of that and I'll do it but nothing less" It was settled, and though she looked at me suspiciously from how short the agreement was, I knew she would agree. The arcobaleno came first before anything else. I knew that and so did she. While standing up she nodded in agreement "I will agree to those terms" before hesitantly adding "thank you" as I led her out.

It wasn't as if I were oblivious to the weight she carried. If anything I knew what she was going through because in sense I was following a "vision" of a future that could so easily turn to a horrid path but still I continued to walk this "chosen" path. Out of everyone in the world, I was the closest one that could ever understand her hardships. Though still deep within my heart I couldn't help but despise her. While I collapsed onto my bed I gazed absently at paint-less wood of my cabin wall as I wandered deeper within my mind.

Maybe it was childish; My way of thinking. Though the knowledge that she was going to die an early death made me feel a sense of satisfaction. I knew that it was sick but I wanted someone, anything, to blame for the misfortune within my life. Even if it was a simple messenger.

The desperation I feel in those dark moments. The anger I have for having to continue this path. The sadness that gnaws at my heart when I gaze upon another's misfortune. The hope I still carry for whatever may occur within the future. The jealousy that grips my being when I witness the light within another's eyes. it all reassured that I was indeed human. In an almost twisted way, at times.

The truth to this story,to my life, is that I was afraid. Afraid of continuing. Afraid of living. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of being left behind, left alone. It scared me. That's why I never wanted anyone to see my eyes. I was a coward who never wanted others to see him for himself. His true true self? Who was he to begin with? Was he one that had gone through a lifetime of abuse; The one who had experienced a bit of hope only for it to be so easily ripped away, time after time; The one who was willingly giving up _his_ second chance for those he knew nothing of. I was as clueless as you.

A fiction story was what this all began as before I had died. Though as my life continued on even after death I began to realize it was something more than just a story. The beliefs I held for Vongola before my death dwindled away like a dream, a fantasy, as I witnessed the raw form of the true mafia. The expectations ceased as the people I gazed upon in another life killed innocents heartlessly. My hope was crushed as they killed the parents of an innocent child, no older than eight, in cold blood before his eyes.

Life was unfair and it was something I should have expected long ago but like a fool I held blindly to a cursed hope. I had always lived within hell and in each hell promises of a new light would be spoken, whispered into my ear like sweet music. Maybe I still am a fool as I blindly stumble along a path paved in fear and betrayal in hopes that those spoken promises were told in truth.

With these heavy thoughts, I was swept within the haunting embrace of slumber.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Okay! just a little reminder to you that updates are going to be once a week, at most._

_Oh! and thank you for those kind and encouraging reviews._

_ps. sorry for the short chapter I promise I'll make it longer next time :)_

_so yeah… alright uh..._

_Happy late Thanksgiving!_

_**Cindy Out~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Painful Reminders**_

It was May 3, I've been working for the Giglio Nero for over four months and so far I haven't met any of the future Arcobaleno. I was conflicted. While I may have been grateful for the opportunity to embrace a life free of any curse, for just a bit longer; I also wished for this ridiculous curse to just happen already. Ever since the day I accepted Luche's request to join her family, I've been feeling this overwhelming dread. As if a dark cloud was looming over my shoulders foreshadowing my dark future. That constant reminder of my future curse made my heart ache in despair.

While some may believe that this life was a dream come true; The chance at another, better, life was just something too great to pass up. Others may perceive life as a gift from God, a chance at redemption, something that shouldn't be thrown away so_ easily_. Let me enlighten you in this single painful truth. Life is carved in suffering. This is no gift from God or some beautiful fantasy come to life. Life is a punishment for the damned. Peace, Love, Acceptance they were nonexistent in this traitorous world. Second chances were for the delusional. Once you've experienced pain, it will haunt you for the rest of your existence and continue to the next life. There is no escape. There is no hope. It was all nothing but a vicious cycle of pain.

I was tired and a little depressed but I did my best to mask it. I don't need Luche worming her way any deeper into my life. "Ms. Viper" Stumbling slightly from my walk through the halls of the Giglio Nero estate, I turned to the towards the messenger that had brought me out of my musings. "what is it?" I wondered aloud. "Lady Luche wishes to speak to you" the child informed me" before leaving.

_Oh_ the great Lady Luche wishes to see me. One must never take her kind gestures for granted she is an angel in disguise. I snorted at my thoughts. She was more of a demon in disguise and no this is not a silly biased assumption, it is fact. That woman, when she gets angry you can't help but shiver in fear.

I mentally debated on whether I should go or not. She'd probably search for me before nagging for hours when she finds me like an annoying brat. Sighing slightly, I resigned myself to my fate.

As I stood in front of Luche's office, I allowed myself myself in. Her taste in furniture was rather...eccentric. I couldn't or rather wasn't willing to describe her _colorful _tastes. It almost made me grimace in repulse. Glancing away from the unique furniture, I met the gaze of Luche as I spoke "what do want now" in a tone of dissatisfaction as she responded with exaggerated offense "Oh come on don't say it in such a negative tone, I just want you come with me to a meeting I'm having with a few others. It's nothing too bothersome. You just need to act as a bodyguard of sorts" While mentally whining about how I didn't want to go, I nodded in acceptance. Luche allowed a regretful smile appear as she informed me of the day the meeting would take place. I wanted to sigh in apprehension as I took notice of it but allowed myself to dismiss it. I already suspected what this meeting was going to be.

It was late in the night, as I stood beside Luche with weapons hidden from view. Even is I suspected what this meeting may entail, it's better to be prepared than defenseless. I sighed slightly as I took notice of the slight fear Luche was radiating "Luche stop your useless worrying, it's annoying." Smiling slightly she looked at me with regretful eyes as she spoke in almost wistful tone "you always know what I'm feeling, don't you Viper. I'm sorry." before she turned away to enter the abandoned building. I followed closely behind before opening the door for her. As we both entered the door, I felt a weight place itself on my shoulders.

There were several halls within the building it was almost as if it were a maze, but Luche continued with confidence as followed beside her. A slight fear creeped into my being as she stopped before a door while entering the room. I felt hesitation grip me for a moment as I registered the room's occupants before I sighed, the weight on my shoulders multiplying. Aside from Luche, six people stood before me; The strongest people within the mafia. I felt myself grow stiff as my suspicions were confirmed. This was the first meeting of the arcobaleno. I felt my reflexes take control as a bullet whizzed past me. Glancing upon the figure that shot the bullet, I felt irritation creep up when I was met with a smirk from the worlds _supposed _greatest hitman before I shot my own bullet nicking his ear. I almost wanted to crack up right there and then. Though my amusement ended as I met the angry eyes of Luche.

Luche is a woman to fear no matter the situation. So being the reasonable guy I am, I quickly put my weapon away as I smiled in uncertainty "a-ah don't be mad Luche I was just seeing if this guy was worthy of spending time with a beautiful woman such as yourself" man where was my pride. Though I quickly abandoned my self pity as I heard the snickers coming from the idiot across me. This guy really knew how to push my buttons even though we'd spent less than a minute together. Sighing slightly I glanced at the other members of the room Verde, Fon, Lal, and Skull. It scared me slightly. This was it. It was final. My future was cemented.

* * *

Seven people gathered around a table. The seven strongest killers within the mafia. All wary of one another. The Mafia had taught each and everyone of them just how dangerous trust could be if shared. In this day and age it was strange seeing a single woman end all this mistrust with just a single gesture. Luche stood from her seat with a sense of determination creeping into her bones, as she walked to each killer(similar to herself) offering them nothing but a kind gesture.

First she confronted Lal, who was well known for her rough exterior. While offering baked treats with a warm smile placed upon her face " I'm Luche. Would you care for some baked cookies" only to be swiftly denied "I never eat anything given to me by someone else" but she wasn't one to be put out by something so simple for had caught the glimpse of softening eyes. Luche smiled at this. Nodding in acknowledgement she approached another.

Skull was thought to be as someone unapproachable, a person of indifference. Though as Luche approached him with kind eyes his own couldn't help but soften. He was unused to experiencing any sort of kindness directed towards him. Accepting the generous offer of baked treats. He whispered a swift thanks before biting into the delicious treat. A smile graced his lips as he thought of her simple but kind gesture.

Fon was skilled in many things but analyzing another's character was one of his specialties. So as studied the woman him he was surprised to conclude no ulterior motive within her actions besides kindness. It was strange for someone like him, who had grown used to mistrust. It was refreshing, witnessing a light within the cruel world he had grown familiar with. As he took the offered treat, he couldn't help a hopeful smile slipping upon his face as Luche walked away. He wondered if there was more to the mafia other than the dark cells he fared with.

Verde was a mistrustful man, by nature. So as he took in the scene before him he couldn't help but scowl. These fools were all too trusting which made them victims to predators like the one that stood in front of him. A smile. A facial expression formed by flexing the muscles near both ends of the mouth while flexing muscles throughout the mouth. How is it that humans can be so easily deceived by such a simple was an idiotic emotion, it allowed others to witness ones weakness. Verde was not a man to be ignoring the woman, Luche, before him, Verde continued his studies; even as she walked away with a resigned sigh.

Reborn was a prideful man, never one to be underestimated. Though as Luche stood before him with an air of kindness, he help the shock that seeped into his calm composure. He was on edge. While she may carry the appearance of kind and compassionate, the actions of the man he had shot before contradicted her actions. That man seemed as if he had feared her but not just that… he looked as if he despised her in some degree. She was a contradiction and that's what made him wary of her. "Then what about some coffee. I made some delicious espresso" the act that she was putting on irritated him "you don't seem to understand-" Luche smiled at him "If you don't trust me, shall I drink some first Mr. Paranoid-hitman" It shocked him just how observant she was. "I get it...I'll have some. I happen to love espresso"

* * *

I sighed as I analyzed the interactions between Luche and the future arcobaleno. It sickened me, just how easily she was in gaining their trust. Though I knew it was more beneficial this way. Trust was the key to getting each of them to be compliant within this process of becoming arcobaleno.

* * *

Each of us were gathered here for a _mission_, Though Luche hadn't of much. I discovered during the meeting that I was also assigned to take part in this _mission_ though not as a bodyguard. Naturally, I refused. I was sacrificing my future to become an arcobaleno, so why should I exert myself over a false mission. The idea was absurd in itself.

Sighing once again I finally decided it was time for introductions before I made a mistake on my part. While each occupant held a title their appearances were unknown so theoretically I shouldn't know who they are. Clearing my throat, I gathered the attention of the every person "I don't think we've shared any introductions yet" Luche, unsurprisingly, was the first to introduce herself formally "ah almost forgot. You can call me Luche. I am the boss to the Giglio Nero, an allied family of the Vongola." Fon followed "I am called Fon" Skull sighed before a bit before introducing himself as well "You may refer to me as Skull" Lal gave in after a moment of silence "Lal" I wanted to smile at that one word answer, though I refrained from doing so. Reborn was last "Call me Reborn" before all eyes turned to me. I scowled slightly until an idea popped into my head "you'll have to pay me to answer" Their reactions made want to laugh. Irritation appeared to be contagious and this fact amused me greatly. Though I really was serious if they wanted me to give them any information they would have to pay me first.I sighed before exiting the room. I nodded to Luche before I left, signaling that I was done for today.

I think all this stress was causing me to become bipolar. I just… I didn't want to be in the same room as these people. It was just a painful reminder of what was to come. I despised it all. Life was getting so tiring. It was all too repetitive. Soon enough everything will be taken from me once again. Bonds were something fragile and I knew if I grew too close to one these people they would discover what I've been hiding for years. My knowledge each of them. Eventually they would abandon my or maybe grow to hate and the bonds shared would then shatter. It was simple. A painfully simple truth. I was a person destined for a life of betrayal and loneliness. Bonds were a simple fantasy, something untouchable.

Don't think I am oblivious to the fact that I can't do anything despite my knowledge. I knew this but that didn't change the fact that I never even tried to change this future. All I've been doing is silently complying, not a single protest spoken aloud, and this angered me. What was I in this life, just another pawn in game of life. My heart clenched at this thought. A pawn. That fit my situation perfectly. I was a pawn being sacrificed for the victory of life. Though I can't say I was the only one being used. Ponds similar to myself will be sacrificed just as I was. I hated this fact the most. An eternal game was what this all was. _A ruthless game._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_sorry for posting this up a few days late, but I just had to write an idea for a future chapter before I could finish this. It was too good to pass up Viper gets betrayed and I couldn't help but write on and on but yeah… sorry. Anyways thank you for the encouraging reviews!_

_**Cindy says:**__ Cindy Out~_


End file.
